Of Flame and Metal
by Ita-chan and Sasu-chan
Summary: RoyEd, kinda high school-ish we suck with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ita-chan: **Well, sorry for the wait of some kind of update from us, but I've hit a brick wall on the SasuNaru one for a bit, and I figured that if we worked on a different one, it'd help me with my block... It might sound a bit like Flames and a Golden Sword by whereSilencebegins, but, it's not going to be like it. It's where the idea came from, but, we're going to veer away from how that one goes after this chapter. Promise.

**Sasu-chan: **And we don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because they figured we'd mess everything up. You know with our non-plotness and Yaoi fangirl crave. Which is sad really 'cause that means we'll never own a single manga/anime unless we start one which we know will _never_ happen.

\\\\\\\\\\

Ed's hand came down on his alarm clock multiple times when it didn't shut off.

"Brother, c'mon, get up!" Al called from down the hall in their small kitchen.

Ed grumbled something and slung his alarm clock, the cord coming unplugged from the wall in the process. He sat up and made his way to the bathroom he shared with his younger brother. Once there, he brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face, and brushed his hair before braiding it.

In the kitchen, Al was making them a small breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast. He was already dressed and ready for school.

Ed went back and pulled on a clean, sleeveless, black shirt before rummaging through the clothes on his floor for his pants. "Al! Have you seen my pants?" he all but shouted.

"Have you checked the bathroom?" Al called back.

"Bathroom..right." Ed muttered and made his way back to the bathroom where he found his pants hanging on the towel rack. "How'd they get _there_...?" He shrugged before pulling them on.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up and eat breakfast!" Al said, sounding more like the older brother than the younger one.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme grab my jacket and gloves." Ed said, going to his room to grab said things.

They ate and he pulled them on before pulling his combat boots on. They grabbed their bags before rushing towards school.

"I swear! If we're late, I'm so not waiting for you anymore!" Al swore as they hurried the three blocks to their high school.

"Well, we wouldn't have a problem if that...that..._lady _didn't have it out for me!" Ed said before the school came into view.

They stepped inside just as the warning bell rang. Their principal was busy talking to a raven haired guy and a blonde woman in blue uniforms, so they were able to slip by.

"Go on ahead to your locker, Al, don't wait for me. It'll be a minute before I'm on my way to class." Ed said as they made their way down the hall towards the lockers. Ed stopped at his locker and spun the lock on it before opening it. He stuffed his bag in his locker and grabbed the few books he needed for his morning classes.

/////

At lunch, Ed decided to brave the lines to get something to eat. He held a tray under one arm until someone jumped on his back with a cry of "Edddie!!"

Ed almost jumped out of his skin and whirled around, brandishing his tray as a weapon. He swung it and almost connected with the guy's head.

But, thankfully, the guy ducked. "Awww, Ed, I'm hurt!" He pouted.

Ed sighed. "God! Russell, you about gave me a heart attack!"

As they chatted and waited in line, Ed's brows furrowed, he felt someone staring at him and voiced this to Russell.

"It's probably just Envy, no worries," Russell dismissed it.

Ed shrugged.

About ten minutes later, they both had trays of food and Russell lead the way to an empty spot.

Ed went around the table to the other side and was about to sit down when someone set their tray in front of the seat. "Hey! That's my seat!"

Envy smirked. "Is it now? I don't see your name on it." He turned and "accidentally" bumped Ed's tray, knocking it out of the blonde's hands. It splattered all over the floor.

"That was my _food_!" Ed growled.

"Oh, was it now? Can't keep a hold of your tray, what makes you think you can protect yourself let alone your brother?" Envy taunted.

Ed's blood started to boil. "Don't you _dare _mention Al!"

"Oh? Why's that? Are you afraid you'll make a mistake and someone will slip by and get to him?" Envy smirked.

Ed forgot about his promise and swung at him, connecting sharply with Envy's jaw.

Within a split second, a fist flew at Ed and he dodged it only to have a leg sweep out at him.

Not even a minute later, there was a circle around them as Russell hit one of Envy's friends after jumping over the table. There were seven people in the circle, four were Envy's friends.

The students started cheering them on.

///////

Roy looked over at Hawkeye as they caught wind of the noise in the lunch room.

The blonde nodded and they made their way down the hall where they ran into a frantic student.

She stopped at them. "Please! You need to stop them!" she cried.

Roy nodded and they hurried into the lunch room.

One glance at Hawkeye and she had her gun out before firing twice into the air to calm them all.

The students parted and let them get to the seven people; one of which was being gawked at.

//////

"Don't let me _ever _catch Al's name coming from _your _mouth!" Ed growled as he kicked Envy's stomach.

Envy felt his breath leave him in one big 'whoosh' before he glared at Ed. He lunged at him.

Ed dodged to the side and caught Envy in the back with a punch before a gun went off twice.

All seven people stopped dead and it was when Ed realised three things, 1) he had lost his jacket and gloves, 2) Russell was right behind him, probably beaten and bloody, and 3) he had broken his promise.

"Crap.." He muttered, knowing he was bound to be in a lot of trouble.

_"Oh my God! Do you see that?! He's a freak!" _somebody in the crowd shouted.

_"He's got a metal arm!" _another cried.

"What a freak," Envy sneered.

Edward almost lunged for Envy but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

/////

Roy was stunned for a moment at the sight of the metal arm Ed had, but in a split second, he knew what to do.

He walked through the crowd to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me."

/////

The door to the empty classroom closed behind the raven haired man.

"What do you want?" Ed asked sourly. He was already in trouble and everyone thought he was some kind of freak now.

"We need your help."

"What!?" Ed asked. "Help with _what_?"

"There's a war going on and we need more alchemists. We know you practiced it when you were younger. That's why we sought you out."

Ed blinked at the man like he just grown a third head. "You lost me."

"There is a war going on between alchemists and another party of people. We need some more good alchemists, for we are out-numbered and almost out-matched. You, we heard, knew lots about it but had given it up long ago. We are asking you to pick it back up and help us."

"'We'? Just _who_ are you?" Ed managed to ask, sitting on one of the desks.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy answered.

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other alchemists you can use. I swore after that accident six years ago that I'd _never _mess with it again." Ed protested.

\\\\\\\\\\

**Ita-chan: **So, how'd you like it? It's just a test run to see how it's gonna go. I hope you guys like it though. 'Cause I aim to please. Oh...that sounded _wrong _as anything I said yesterday...

**Sasu-chan: **Aniki, anything can sound wrong in our minds. That's how we work. But I do hope that everyone loved it and we do actually aim to please though not in the perverted definition that we thought up. ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ita-chan: **Well, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I've just been swamped with house work and trying to figure out why people - HUD workers - were going through our things. It's kinda mind boggling 'cause they're all really great people..eh. -shrugs-

**Sasu-chan: **Hmmmm, 'ey aniki, we could make the problem in the manga fixed in this fic?

\\\\\\\\\

"We need _you_ not some other wannabe." Roy insisted, pulling a pair of white gloves out of his pocket.

Ed was quiet until his curiosity was spiked. "What're those gloves for?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Watch." Was all Roy said as he pulled them on. He turned to the trashcan near the door before snapping his fingers.

Ed's jaw dropped when the trashcan set on fire. "Holy.." He breathed out, amazed. "You're..."

"The Flame Alchemist? Yes."

Ed looked at the ground for a while. "I...I can't help you. I'm sorry." He mumbled before getting up and leaving the classroom.

"If you want to talk, just come to our headquarters in town and ask for me." Roy said as Ed shut the door.

////////

Ed walked down the hall, hands in his pockets while lost in thought. He either heard the insults and ignored them or just didn't hear them.

Al came rushing down the hall towards him. "Brother! Are you okay?!"

Ed looked up, loosing the far away look in his eyes. "What? Oh..yeah, I'm fine.."

Al put his hands on his hips. "You're lying, brother."

Ed looked away from the younger Elric. "It's..I'll tell you later.."

Al looked like he was going to argue, but nodded. "Alright. When we get home, then?"

At that, Ed nodded.

"Hey, ya know we need to stop by the store..we're almost out of food." the youngest pointed out as they left the school early.

The oldest mumbled a few choice words under his breath. "We're running low of money, Al." he said after a moment.

He nodded. "I know..we'll be okay though, like always, right?"

Ed nodded after they had walked a block or two in silence. "Yeah, we will.. I won't let us go hungry, Al." he vowed.

"And...how are you going to do that, brother?" Al asked, curious.

"I just will." He said firmly, dropping the subject.

"Oh, hey, what did that guy want?" Al asked as they walked into the store.

"What? Oh..he offered me a job.." Ed mumbled.

"What kind of job?"

"One as an alchemist.."

"What?! What'd you say?" Al asked, turning to properly face Ed.

Ed looked away.

Al gasped quietly. "You didn't!"

Ed nodded.

Al almost growled. "Brother! This is your chance! You wanted to - "

"No. I gave it up years ago." Ed said fiercer than he meant to.

Al sighed, dropping the topic for the time being.

///////

The brothers spent the next hour in the store, getting the food they needed before getting some sweets to spoil themselves on later.

At the register they waited until it was their turn and Ed winced before pulling out his wallet.

"$115.85." the clerk said.

Ed handed over the last of the money from his wallet and they started on the ten minute trek home while carrying arm fulls of bags.

/////////

Once they were home, Al decided to question his brother.

"Hey, Ed...was that the last of our money?"

Ed hesitated before nodding. "Yeah.."

"What about the bills, brother?" Al asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Just...let me worry about that. You just go and get good grades like always, 'kay?"

Al blinked and turned to face Ed. "What're you going to do?"

"Go get money." Ed said calmly.

"How?"

"Working. Don't question me now, Al. I've always come through before, haven't I?" Ed said as he put the last bag of food up.

"Yeah, but - "

"No buts. You've got a test coming up, so, go study for it. I've got to get going."

"Going? But, it's almost dark!" Al protested.

"That's when it's easier." Ed muttered as he went to go change.

"But, brother!"

"Get to studying, Al. And don't wait up for me, I'll be in late." Ed said as he pulled his shirt, pants and shoes off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Ita-chan: **So, how was it? It was kinda rushed and had sat around for a while..and for that, I'm sorry.

**Sasu-chan:** Reviews are much loved and inspire us to update! and we _all_ know you want that^^


End file.
